1. Field of the Invention
The present invention in general relates to airflow diversion structures, in particular, to an airflow diversion structure capable of reducing the drag of a running vehicle.
2. Description of Prior Art
When a vehicle is running in high speed, in order to reduce the unnecessary fuel consumption and the drag generated from the influence of the airflow, a commonly adapted solution is to install an airflow deflector on top of the vehicle. Through guiding the airflow by the deflector, the drag and the fuel consumption are reduced. According to prior arts, the deflector is installed at the tail end of the top of a vehicle, in particular, a large vehicle, such as a tractor trailer. When the vehicle is driven on the road, the flowing angle of the airflow formed at the windward sides can be changed, such that the drag generated from the running of the vehicle can be reduced.
Although the deflector can reduce the influence caused by the airflow flowing at front and back of the vehicle body, there is still a large magnitude of drag caused by the airflow flowing across the side lateral surfaces of the vehicle body, when the car is running. Accordingly, a long deflector is additionally installed at the tail end of the lateral surface of the vehicle body. By vertically arranging the deflector at the tail end of the lateral surface of the vehicle body, the direction of the airflow passing through the deflector can be changed. When the lateral airflow is guided to the back of the vehicle, the formation of the drag can be thereby reduced. However, when the vehicle is stopped, the deflector vertically arranged at the tail end of the lateral surface of the vehicle body becomes a hindrance for opening the rear door. Therefore, the deflector has to be dismantled before opening the rear door, which causes a lot of inconvenience in terms of usage.
Accordingly, after a substantially devoted study, in cooperation with the application of relative academic principles, the inventor has finally proposed the present invention designed reasonably to possess the capability to improve the drawbacks of the prior arts significantly.